San Esperito Police Department
The San Esperito Police Department, also known as the Policía is one of the armed groups in Just Cause (1). Who they are They are the official police of the Republic of San Esperito. Their duty is to enforce the law. :"Halt, citizen! This is the police." - One of their most memorable quotes. The game never gives a civilian any Heat level, so if there's a traffic accident between a police car and a civilian car, both drivers will get out and perform the same standard upset hand gesture. However if Rico should happen to scratch a civilian vehicle near them, it can trigger Heat 1, meaning that they'll try to kill Rico, but call no reinforcements, so it's easy to get away. If the policía feels that they can't stop you and you continue to break the law, then they'll call the San Esperito Military, who will take over for them - heat 4 and 5. Depending on how far you are in the storyline, you might also run into foreign security specialists, the Black Hand. Organization During the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop it's explained that the San Esperito Police Department is loyal to the government, though they are also corrput and can be bribed. Until the events of that mission, the San Esperito Police Department is run by chief Velasco. After his death, the next chief of police is Carmona, who gets mutilated (and possibly also killed) at the end of the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Tom Sheldon explains at the beginning of the mission Streets of Fire that the police is on a "permanent vacation". However, the cops are a permanent presence in the game. Sub-divisions: *SWAT, or riot police. It's not known if they have an official name. They show up at Heat 3 or 4 and drive the Meister ATV 4 trucks. They wear black uniforms with grey helmets. *The San Esperito Coast Guard seems to also be a sub-division of the police. Headquarters According to Kane (during the mission Dismissed Without Honors), the "Secret Police headquarters" is located in Esperito City, in the same building as a Prison. The mission objective sentence (on screen) and Inmaculada both call it a prison, but it could be both. Police stations Many rural villages have police stations. These stations are all identical cube-shaped buildings, painted in a combination of white and green. They don't have constant police presence and normally appear as completely usual houses. It's possible to blow up the station buildings during Liberation sidemissions. To do that, you have to cause any explosion in the immediate vicinity of the building. The building explosion does not harm Rico. Destroyed buildings stay destroyed for the liberation only and briefly afterwards, and will otherwise appear standing . The explosion adds a negligible bonus to the liberation progress bar, the same way as drug and ammunition explosions during Cartel Villa takeover. Vehicles The San Esperito Police Department has many different vehicles: *Apache Army Model 842 - A motorcycle. One of the most common police vehicles. Can spawn at all heat levels, or even none at all. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - A attack helicopter. Only seen in sidemissions and Good Cop, Bad Cop. *Huerta Mesa - A 2-door SUV. Usually used in the countryside, but can also be seen in cities. Heat levels 1-5. However, it is possible to encounter one without heat. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Armed patrol helicopter. The most dangerous weapon in the police arsenal. Heat level 5 only. *Meister ATV 4 - An armored-looking truck. Used during higher levels of Heat, just before the San Esperito Military is called in. Heat level 4 and 5. *MV - A large armored-looking SUV. A unique police version appears near the end of the mission Dismissed Without Honors. It also appears in a side-mission for the Guerrillas. *Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 - Armed patrol ship in the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop. *Triton - G3 Taiphoon - Patrol boat which constantly patrols the waters around the El Grande Fort. *Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special - A van. Used rarely. Heat level 4 and 5. *Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact - The standard 4-door police car. Heat level 3, 4 and 5. However, it is possible to encounter one without heat around towns and cities. Weapons The San Esperito Police Department uses relatively few different weapons: *Harker 357 Sawback. Very common and used by almost every normal police officer who's seen either walking, or driving an Apache Army Model 842, or Huerta Mesa. *Moretti CCW Praetorian. Used by some police officers in Liberations and during low to medium Heat levels. *Aviv Panthera. Used by the SWAT. *Aviv Scarab. Used by the SWAT. *Moretti P.94. Used by the SWAT. *Nova 9. Used by the SWAT in the mission Broadcast News when you have to defend the San Esperito Broadcast Center. Quotes *"Halt, citizen! This is the police." *"Halt, citizen!" *"Freeze, citizen! This is the police." *"Freeze, citizen!" *"Alto! Alto!" Trivia *Just Cause 2 was also originally supposed to have a police department, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. For more info see: Panau Police Department and Cut game content from Just Cause 2. *Guerrilla sidemissions often feature vehicles with police markings that aren't actually used by the police department, such as the Ballard M5B1 Scout, or the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. *There are a few police departments in real life with similar two-tone blue paintjobs. Examples include: **The Massachusetts State Police, the police department for the entire state of Massachusetts in the United States, **The Anne Arundel County Police Department, the police service for Anne Arundel County, Maryland, in the United States, **The Argentine Federal Police, the national police department for the nation of Argentina. *An interesting question would be how Velasco obtained the La Honradez, as the cost for an entire yacht would be enourmous to the extent, he either got it before he was even the police chief, or he was extremely corrupt and so is able to obtain it while being the active police chief. *The San Esperito Police Department's secondary logo appears on only three vehicles: the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, the Delta 5H4 Boxhead, and the Huerta PA51 Aztek. *The San Esperito Police Department's tertiary logo appears on the same three vehicles only: the Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, the Delta 5H4 Boxhead, and the Huerta PA51 Aztek. *On the Xbox 360 and PC versions of the game, police officers can start randomly shooting at civilians. Gallery NPC models San Esperito policeman 1.JPG|A usual countryside policeman. San Esperito motorcycle policeman.JPG|Motorcycle policeman on his Apache Army Model 842. San Esperito policemen during a liberation.JPG|Police officers who are seen during Liberations. The larger officer at the lower right corner is using a Moretti CCW Praetorian shotgun. SWAT.jpg|The SWAT units that are used by the San Esperito Police Department in high government Heat during Liberations. Ground Vehicles Apache Army Model 842.jpg|An Apache Army Model 842. Huerta Mesa.jpg|A Huerta Mesa. Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special.jpg|A Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special, used by the SWAT in Liberations, and during government heat. Meister ATV 4.jpg|A Meister ATV 4. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact.png|A Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact at the Rioja 07 Motor City safehouse. Aircraft Huerta_PA51_Aztek.jpg|A Huerta PA51 Aztek. Watercraft Police Triton - G3 Taiphoon Front.png|A Triton - G3 Taiphoon. Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 Police Front.png|A Pequod - Harpoon PC 350. Vehicles exclusive to Missions or Sidemissions Police MV.png|An MV. Seen in sidemissions and also obtainable through the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Ballard M5B1 Scout (police).png|A Ballard M5B1 Scout. Police Boxhead.png|A Delta 5H4 Boxhead. Seen once in the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop. Police Skreemer.png|A Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. Decals San Esperito Police Primary Logo.png|The San Esperito Police Department's primary logo. San Esperito Police Secondary Logo.png|The San Esperito Police Department's secondary logo. San Esperito Police Teritary Logo.png|The San Esperito Police Department's tertiary logo. San Esperito Police Stripe Symbol.png|Rather than have two stripes, like the San Esperito Military or Black Hand, the San Esperito Police Department has this text decal in the place of stripes. Buildings San Esperito police station.jpg|A police station, as seen in villages all throughout San Esperito before the liberation of the settlements. A police station after the liberation of the settlements..jpg|A police station after the liberation of the settlements, notice the bandalized poster. Dismissed Without Honors 3.png|The Secret Police headquarters. Miscellaneous the patrol vehicles of three organizations involved in a crash, guerrilla, police and rioja..jpg|The patrol vehicles of three factions involved in a shootout, Wallys GP of the Guerrillas (left), Huerta Mesa of the police (center), and Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe of the Riojas (right). A_-police_office-_driving_a_-Guerrilla-_patrol_vehicle_and_shooting..jpg|A police officer driving a Guerrilla version of the Wallys GP patrol vehicle and shooting at the same time. Police_Officer_driven_a_Cutler-Randall_Conquistador..jpg|A police officer driving a Montano version of Cutler-Randall Conquistador. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Featured Articles Category:Factions in Just Cause (1)